sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V4 Pregame Characters
Unsurprisingly, not all characters that have been submitted for the V4 Pregame, (that has lasted eighteen months) also made it to the island. Some students of Bayview Secondary School were lucky enough to not have been abducted. Below is a list of all characters that have appeared in at least one V4 pregame thread, without having debuted on the island themselves. Aaron Boismier Handled by: '''Crash '''Appearances: *Autodidact *Cooling down *Nature vs Nature Abigail Atkins Handled by: '''landlocked '''Appearances: *Q&A *Scientist Studies *Debate Exposes Doubt Adam Tenser Handled by: '''Order of Strife '''Appearances: *Vaulting *Back Alley Brawl Aden Yeltz Handled by: '''Deleted User '''Appearances: *Aden Alone Aimee Kowalski Handled by: '''LoneArcher '''Appearances: *Eleutherea Alex Cann Handled by: '''Polybius '''Appearances: *Q&A *Eating Out (Cleanly) Alexandra Powell Handled by: '''Parzel '''Appearances: *For The Kingdom, The Power And Glory Are Yours *The Light Fandango Amanda Sinclair Handled by: '''Elma '''Appearances: *English Class Odyssey *Art for Art's Sake *Weed is the new tobacco Andrew Bishop White Handled by: '''Hiro '''Appearances: *Roses Without Thorns *Let the Dance Begin! (Prom) Ariel Calvallini Handled by: '''Ciel '''Appearances: *Watch the Sky *Summer in Paris, Light from the Sky *Saint Joseph's Hospital Ash Wingrove Handled by: '''Kalopsia '''Appearances: *The Light Fandango Asher Kerrington Handled by: '''AnimeDutchess '''Appearances: *Sparse *Music of the Spheres *Fencing...No, not that kind. Ashlie Webber Handled by: '''Mimi '''Appearances: *Decisions, Decisions Ayn Mazumatsuzaki Handled by: '''Sylver '''Appearances: *Asian Impact Brian Murphy Handled by: '''Hardter '''Appearances: *Irritating Thoughts C.J. Wong Handled by: '''TheLeakyFaucet '''Appearances: *Tending the Flowers Cecina Bryant Handled by: '''Katsuun '''Appearances: *Never Seen Before *Hunger Pangs Chad Klitou Handled by: '''TheLeakyFaucet '''Appearances: *What Happened on the Highway (Memories from the Past) *The Kids at the Back of the Classroom (Memories from the Past) *Tomorrow Never Knows *Camcorders and Hot Cocoa *After School Confinement *Stillwater Runs Deep (Post-Prom) Charles Beckwith Handled by: '''Hiro '''Appearances: *Freedom! *Sing Us a Song *Sparse *The Alibi *Flaws Chloe Strong Handled by: '''Danorum '''Appearances: *An Apple a Day *The Dance Must go on! (Prom) Claire McGowan Handled by: '''ElTejon '''Appearances: *One More Time *Good Start *Sights and Sounds and Kids All Around Corinne Connelly Handled by: '''Ramshackle '''Appearances: *Empty Dan Forrest Handled by: '''ElTejon '''Appearances: *Thoughts of Hate (Memories from the Past) *For the Kingdom, The Power And Glory Are Yours *A Prayer Before The Struggle Darius Wright Handled by: '''Evenni '''Appearances: *Rumormonger Darren Bowen Handled by: '''Polybius '''Appearances: *Just passing the time... David Morris Handled by: '''Polybius '''Appearances: *Scientist Studies David Perez Handled by: '''Slacker '''Appearances: *The Dirty Version *So Fresh, So Clean (Pre-Prom) *Let the Dance Begin! (Prom) Derek Atul Handled by: '''Darkling Perhaps '''Appearances: *dz/dt Dirk Smith Handled by: '''Dirge Fireborn '''Appearances: *The Calm *What Do You Mean There Are No Dragons? *Ambigious Plans Dominic Hoffman Handled by: '''Kalopsia '''Appearances: *Life Wasted *Sing Us a Song *Toys in the Attic *Keep your head down *The Importance of Being Idle *Test of Courage *The Throwdown Dominic McKenzie Handled by: '''Wash '''Appearances: *Keep your head down *Tranquility *Rumormonger Dorothy Stoeber Handled by: '''TheLeakyFaucet '''Appearances: *Just Another Night Drew O'Reilly Handled by: '''Blastinus '''Appearances: *Pumping Iron *English, wherefore art thou? Edison Rossivitch Handled by: '''BetaKnight '''Appearances: *Poor Impulse Control *And the Hits Keep Coming *Eating Out (Cleanly) *The Modern Classics Edward Verity Handled by: '''SRJJJB '''Appearances: *Watch the Sky Elaine Gabes Handled by: '''Darkling Perhaps '''Appearances: *One for the road (Memories from the Past) Eric Cooper Handled by: '''landlocked '''Appearances: *All I Need (Memories from the Past) *dz/dt Erin Clyde Handled by: '''OverlordMikey '''Appearances: *Beyond Just Late *Watch the Sky *Sparse *Giving In to Hunger Evan Paulson Handled by: '''Chikan no chibusa '''Appearances: *Twins they were... *Whiskey, you're the devil (Non-canon) Francisca Letelier Handled by: '''Sykan '''Appearances: *Just Hanging Out Geoffrey Angevin Handled by: '''DAv '''Appearances: *Lunch Line *Tranquility *Minnesota Mallrats Gordon Weld Handled by: '''Deleted User '''Appearances: *Rumormonger Hayley Carlsen Handled by: '''harnrave '''Appearances: *Naked Ambition Hera Alosso Handled by: '''TheLeakyFaucet '''Appearances: *Second lap, same as the first! *The Night's Still Young (Pre-Prom) Ignatian Teller Handled by: '''Watuhboy '''Appearances: *9 Out of 10 Students Say Statistics Sucks Illeane Heldin Handled by: '''AnimeDutchess '''Appearances: *Saint Joseph's Hospital Irina Burlachenko Handled by: '''CJanosi '''Appearances: *Fencing...No, not that kind. *Debate Exposes Doubt Jack Sanders Handled by: '''KataLlama '''Appearances: *The New Face of Zero and One *English, wherefore art thou? Jake Mason Handled by: '''Pickle Jello '''Appearances: *The best vacation in his life (Memories from the Past) *Tranquility *Minnesota Mallrats James Claypoole Handled by: '''El Scorcho '''Appearances: *Irritating Thoughts *Let the Dance Begin! (Prom) Jason Stevens Handled by: '''zabriel '''Appearances: *Shot in the dark Jeananne Gilpatrick Handled by: '''karsk '''Appearances: *Decisions, Decisions Jennifer Jo Lewis Wainwright Handled by: '''num1subfan '''Appearances: *Killing Time Jeremy Ressler Handled by: '''Nealosi '''Appearances: *Wallowing in Sin Justin Corrigan Handled by: '''landlocked '''Appearances: *Watch the Sky *Vaulting *Eating Out (Cleanly) *Attack Of The Fifty Foot Cliche! *High Gloss Highs Kaine Fischer Handled by: '''42 Zombies '''Appearances: *Hanging Out (Memories from the Past) *Me and My Shadow *First Steps Kale Richardson Handled by: '''daybreak '''Appearances: *Running *Stretched Out *Come Fly With Me *Soar *Let's Do the Time Warp Again *Paces (Pre-Prom) Katherine Daramour Handled by: '''KelleyA '''Appearances: *Candy Corn & Alcopops *Leave It at the Door *Lonely Soup Kathy Goldman Handled by: '''Kalopsia '''Appearances: *Wallowing in Sin *What Do You Mean There Are No Dragons? Katla Vilhjámsdóttir Handled by: '''Rattlesnake '''Appearances: *11th Meter Kent Chirper Handled by: '''Parzel '''Appearances: *Life Wasted *Sing Us a Song *Scientist Studies *Singalong *The Importance of Being Idle Kieron Turvo Handled by: '''Lexi '''Appearances: *11th Meter Laurence Haver Handled by: '''Lord Jarke '''Appearances: *Test of Courage Laverne Falciander Handled by: '''TheLeakyFaucet '''Appearances: *A Walk to Forget *An after school meeting *A Few Administration Issues Leona Christopher Handled by: '''CJanosi '''Appearances: *Lunch Line Leopold Anders Handled by: '''Muninn '''Appearances: *Wallowing in Sin Lexie Logan-Price Handled by: '''KelleyA '''Appearances: *Food For Thought *Love means What it Means Lloyd Ashcraft Handled by: '''Albiel '''Appearances: *My Plastic Fantasy *Leave It at the Door Macon Carmody Handled by: '''KelleyA '''Appearances: *Restraints and Bindings Marcia Gomez Handled by: '''Elma '''Appearances: *M.I.A. Markham Connor Handled by: '''Tythanin '''Appearances: *Violating the Rules of Ethics (Memories from the Past) *A Blank Paper and a Blank Mind *Debate Exposes Doubt *Chicken Soup for the Soul *9 Out of 10 Students Say Statistics Sucks Meghan Weinberg Handled by: '''Elma '''Appearances: *English Class Odyssey *Art for Art's Sake Mercedes Wilson Handled by: '''ElTejon '''Appearances: *Hunger Pangs *9 Out of 10 Students Say Statistics Sucks Mikaela McNinch Handled by: '''OverlordMikey '''Appearances: *Waiting for Inspiration *Keeping Their Minds On The Game *Coulda Been a Contender Montgomery Pondsworth Handled by: '''R-S-Lee '''Appearances: *The Turning Point (Memories from the Past) *Fix *Seclusion *Homework: Last Resort of the Bored *Punishment *Nowhere To Go *Public Therapy Nabain Cullen Handled by: '''TrueSylvaen '''Appearances: *All that glitters... *Bunsen's Spark Natalie Williams Handled by: '''landlocked '''Appearances: *Freedom! *Sing Us a Song *The Alibi *Flaws Nathan Connors Handled by: '''Maldeus '''Appearances: *Summer in Paris, Light from the Sky Nathan Price Handled by: '''decoy73 '''Appearances: *Let the Dance Begin! (Prom) Niyah Atwell Handled by: '''mitsuko2 '''Appearances: *Life and Questions Olexia Kovacs Handled by: '''DetectiveArcher '''Appearances: *Poor Impulse Control *And the Hits Keep Coming *Eating Out (Cleanly) *The Modern Classics Patrick Fischer Handled by: '''42 Zombies '''Appearances: *Tomorrow Never Knows *Me and My Shadow Patrick McMurphy Handled by: '''Le Quinne '''Appearances: *Chopin's Étude Op. 10, No. 3 Patrick Pennington Handled by: '''El Scorcho '''Appearances: *Le Cafe *Let the Dance Begin! (Prom) Patrick Temple Handled by: '''SquareRoot '''Appearances: *Reflection into the EDEN Regina Straw Handled by: '''landlocked '''Appearances: *Shopping for SOTF *My Plastic Fantasy *Thank You For Your Pity Richard Henderson Handled by: '''CJanosi '''Appearances: *Cooling down Riley Flynn Handled by: '''DetectiveArcher '''Appearances: *Of All The Gin Joints... *We've Got Spirit, Yes We Do Ross Baker Handled by: '''Polybius '''Appearances: *Sing Us a Song Roy Archer Handled by: '''DetectiveArcher '''Appearances: *Autodidact *Cooling down *High Lonesome Rudy Leyton Handled by: '''Candescence '''Appearances: *Life Wasted *Music of the Spheres *Waiting for Inspiration *Keeping Their Minds On The Game S.G. Powell Handled by: '''VegetableRightsActivist '''Appearances: *Jamaican Blues Sable Ruthers Handled by: '''AnimeDutchess '''Appearances: *Vaulting *Giving In to Hunger Samson Everett Handled by: '''Naqualo '''Appearances: *No Talent for Certainty Sean Carver Handled by: '''ElTejon '''Appearances: *Fists filled with ashes (Memories from the Past) *One Pen Two Pen Red Pen Blue Pen *Simply Studying *Odd Man Out *That High Speed Chicken Feed *9 Out of 10 Students Say Statistics Sucks Sora Najikano Handled by: '''AnimeDutchess '''Appearances: *Shopping for SOTF *Ice Trail *Philosopher At The Gazebo Stephanie Clifford Handled by: '''El Scorcho '''Appearances: *Courtyard Classics Stephanie Henderson Handled by: '''CJanosi '''Appearances: *Cooling down Tenna Kai Handled by: '''Deleted User '''Appearances: *A Day in the Life Theresa Duncan Handled by: '''Evenni '''Appearances: *Could've Danced All Night Tristan Matthews Handled by: '''Candescence '''Appearances: *Q&A *Sparse *For The Kingdom, The Power And Glory Are Yours *A Few Administration Issues *When you think about others more than yourself (Pre-Prom) *The Dance Must go on! (Prom) Vincent Barrows Handled by: '''Lawther '''Appearances: *The Alibi Vincent Murdoch Handled by: '''Wash '''Appearances: *Singalong *Debate Exposes Doubt Vivian Paine Handled by: '''Flying Badger '''Appearances: *Not Coming Back (Memories from the Past) *Irritating Thoughts Wayne West Handled by: '''R-S-Lee '''Appearances: *Scientist Studies *Pénible *Crazy Sunshine *High Gloss Highs William Davis Handled by: '''Lawther '''Appearances: *Eating Out (Cleanly) William Roger Haig Handled by: '''SquareRoot '''Appearances: *One Pen Two Pen Red Pen Blue Pen *The Intellectuals Winston Parry Handled by: '''Namira '''Appearances: *Rock n'Roll Star *Singalong *Master Exploder Zach Matranga Handled by: '''Deleted User '''Appearances: *Philosopher At The Gazebo Category:Characters Category:Pregame Category:V4 Students